undercover business
by janesspiritanimal
Summary: Jane has to go undercover as a mechanic. This means, she is apart from her family and her fiancée. And with a doctor as future wife, a lot commitments come up. The Detective forgot about that, but Maura is there, to bring that back in Jane s mind.
1. Chapter 1

_[So folks, my first story. I read a lot stories and somehow, I did want to write me own. It´s mostly smut (because we need it), from time to time fluffy and maybe a little drama to keep it fresh.]_

With a jaw spanner in her left hand, Jane lies on her mechanics creeper, working under the car, she needed to fix. She was all alone. Everyone finished, but she wasn´t. She lies under a black mustang, which belongs to the dark, tall, man, which was in a flirt mood this morning. He didn´t believe in her handwork, but she was about to show him better. Jane was bold, like she always was, and he liked that. She was the daughter of a mechanic, so she knew what she was doing. Jane just hated it, when she was not able to finish, what she had started. She had nothing to go to, so she show the empty auto shop what a workaholic she was.

When she heard the clatter on the floor, she stopped with her movements. She knew that sound of high-heels. Who should visit her? "We´re closed." Jane wouldn´t come forward and she hoped, the uninvited guest would turn around on his feet and left the garage immediately. But this person stood in front of her. Jane could feel it. She wasn´t frightened. It was a woman. She tackled man before, so when there was someone, who wants to kill her, she could handle it. "Like I said, we´re closed." Why did she never lock the god damn door? All she could hear, was a cough, which confused her. She laid the tool next to her and pushed herself with her feet from beneath the car. What she saw, took her breath away. She almost fell from her creeper.

Jane looked in the face of the honey blonde woman in front of her. She was almost in an angle, about to look under her skirt, but she didn´t look. Jane´s mouth stood open, when her glimpse fell and she focused on an invisible point in front of her. She couldn´t resist. She started from the bottom up. Six inch black and white High-heels. Toned legs, skin, like porcelain. And the red skirt, who lies like a second skin on her thighs and the white blouse, which stuck, into this slinky skirt. _Stunning and breathtaking, as always._ Jane, who always had something to say, was speechless. Her mouth was dry and all she could do was just lie there and look in those hazelnut eyes.

"I´m so sorry. I hope, I'm not interrupting anything, but my car just had a breakdown. I knocked, but no one answered, so I just walked in. Could you help me? I have no clue what just happened." Jane cleared her throat, about to feel her fingers again. Was she able to move her legs? "Yeah. Yeah, sure." She didn´t knew, was this was all about. Jane just joined the game.

She stood up, feeling the blood rush in her ears. Compared to Maura, she looks like a homeless person. There was grease in her face, on her hands and arms and she was wearing an overall with workman´s boots. Her messy, dark locks, were put together in a braid. Every time she took a single strand behind her ear, more grease covered her face, but it didn´t bother her. Jane took a cloth, to clean her hands a bit, when she returned to the women, who looked stunning. "So, what…", as she recognized how deep her voice was, deeper than usual, she cleared her throat again. _Put your stuff together Rizzoli!_ "Can you explain me what happened? Where is your car?"

"Oh, I forgot my manners. I´m Maura Isles." The woman, who was nearly in her eye level, reaches out her hand. Jane looked at her dirty hands and makes no movement, to shake hands with that perfect right hand. "I really don´t want to get you dirty." She shrugs her shoulders, playing with the cloth between her hands. "Oh no, it´s okay. I´m not allergic." Maura gave her a smile, that let the sun rise in this hall, and Jane wipe away the dirt once more on her overall, as she shake the smooth hand from the other women. "I´m Jane." Her whole body starts to tingle and she took her hand once more to her side.

"So... the car?"

"Oh right. Follow me."

Jane waited a moment, just to enjoy the view in front of her. She walked behind Maura, eyes on the perfect, formed ass of hers. Jane could swear, she just swayed her hips a bit more. Did she knew, that the mechanic was checking her out? She was licking her lips, just when the honey blonde turns around. Jane could feel the warmth on her cheeks. "It´s right in front of the garage." Jane perked one eyebrow up.

"Can you start the car?"

"I don´t know."

"Give it a try. Maybe we can get it the few inches in here, so I can look at it."

Maura walked outside, when Jane moved to the garage door and pushed the button, as she heard the buzz. She waited, until the door was complete above her. The car started, but Jane could hear the sound, which doesn´t fit in. _What did she do?_"Okay, be careful. Just a few inches." She waves and hopes, the car don´t explode, as Maura drove all her way in. "Alright, stop the car. That´s enough. That´s enough!" Again, Jane pushed the button, as she made her way to the car, while the garage door closed behind her back. Privacy was the essential thing today.

"Do you have gas in your tank?" People hated that question, but that was Jane's first thought. It´s possible, that the car stopped, because he needed more fuel, but she was wrong. Maura gave her that look and Jane knew, that was the wrong question. She opened the car hood to get a closer look. Maura was right. Everything up in here was ok. The oil, the fuel, it was not to hot and every pipe was in the right place. No water broke down, so maybe the problem was under the car. Jane didn´t dare to look Maura in the eyes. She could smell that scent, she was so barely missing. From the corner of her eye, she was able to admire her. She was so beautiful. Her hair fell perfectly, in golden, soft curls. And those lips…

She walked away, took her creeper, grabs a few tools, and made her way back to Maura. "You´re good with your hands." Jane swallows visible, as she made her first eye contact since the last few minutes. "I just… maybe you hit the sidewalk or something´ like that. I … check it out." She didn´t dare, to look again in those hazel eyes, as she lay down on her creeper and rolled under the car. Jane knew, she wouldn't be able to take a god damn screwdriver in her hand, so all she did was looking. Looking for the problem, when there really was one. She doubted it. Clearly, she couldn't focus on anything. She wasn´t even looking. Her eyes weren´t focused on the car, but on the legs in front of her. "Did you find anything yet?" Jane felt, like she got caught, so she jumped up a little and bumped her head at the fuel tank. "Everything ok down there?" Silently she cursed herself. _What the hell Rizzoli! _"Yeah, everything is just fine." She knew, she must find something. _Focus. _That was the solution. Jane took her flashlight. It doesn´t take her much time, when she found the problem. She was about the scream, because she realized, what this was all about. "I found it." It was just an electrical thing, but no one, no one, who wasn´t a mechanic or auto freak knew about it. No one, except her genius fiancée. It was just a loose contact, but with the perfect reaction.

Jane took a deep breath, before she came forward. Now she looked in those hazel eyes and saw a big smile. God, she loved those dimples. They knew both what´s going on. Jane saw it in her eyes. Her eyes must look the same way. "Looks like it was an electrical issue. Not much of a problem." She still laid there, not able to reach up yet. "Like I said, you´re good with your hands." There was a change in the voice of the M.E.

Jane noticed it.

"Looks like someone manipulated it."

Maura looked shocked, but Jane knew, she was just faking it.

"Who would do this?"

"If you would ask me, I would say, you did it all by yourself."

And that was Jane´s ace, because she knew, Maura could never lie. She was right. Her Medical Examiner did not raise her voice, but the grin on her face, said it all.

"Well… you got me. But tell me, did I had another choice?"

Jane did notice that Maura comes closer. It was so hard to look her in the eyes.

"I haven´t seen you for a week. Two people, we´re flirting with you, looking at the body, I admire, when I couldn´t tell them, that I'm your fiancée. I have needs too, Jane. I rode the vibrator two times last night, thinking of you, but nothing brings me better off the edge, than your hands. I need you. Your hands, your skin on mine and I want those lips of yours."

Jane smirk disappeared. That was one thing, she loved about the M.E. She was more honest than any other person she knew. Making Jane speechless, was a rare sight, but Maura always knew, how to do it. And now, Jane´s eyes wandered over her body. Every inch of exposed skin she took in her view. Her eyes got up the thighs until she saw the black, lacy, thong. She knew it was a thong, because this was her favorite underwear. Maura knew how much Jane liked it on her body. The Detective didn´t need to say something. Her eyes betrayed her.

"Yes Jane, just for you."

Jane didn´t say a word. Her eyes where almost black, full of desire, when she looked up to Maura. She was still speechless. Her flash light fell to the floor. She stood up, hardly breathing, as her chest got up and down, just the way, when she came from her morning run. She wanted Maura, there was no way to deny that, but they couldn´t. Not here. Not now.

They stood so close together. Not even an arm length from another. Just one more word or one touch from Maura and Jane was about to forget the rules. She would forget the case, the danger and her duty. Just for this woman. But Maura knew her to well…

"I want you to fuck me, Jane. I want you, since the day, you put this overall on. And I want your greasy hands on me. Please Jane, fuck me."

There was no need for more words. Jane stepped forward, her hands found immediately the exquisite ass of her fiancée. She took the opportunity and lift Maura off her feet, thighs around Jane´s pelvic. They didn´t kiss. They just look at each other with lust, want and need. They needed the other more than anything else in the world. Jane put Maura´s body on her cars hood, harder, then she expected, but she knew, that Maura liked it rough. She took inner pictures of the exposed women in front of her. Jane stood between those perfect legs. Her hands on the skirt, to lift it higher, so she could view the thong a bit better. Her fingertips went slowly on Maura´s thighs. She closed her eyes for a second, to enjoy the smoothness of her skin.

And then, there was a smirk on her face. She wouldn´t let Maura easily win like this. Jane leaned forward, her thigh pressed again her center and she´s grinding into her. Just once. "I think, I didn´t understand what you were saying. Tell me Babe, what should I do?" Jane knew how her raspy voice works on Maura. She was whispering, husky, because it drove the M.E. crazy.

"Fuck me Jane."

_[To make it clear, Jane is Detective at BPD and Maura of course the M.E. They didn´t seen each other for a week and Maura is there, to change that. The next chapter is written in Maura´s view, for better understanding. This chapter might be a little confusing. ]_


	2. Chapter 2

[Thanks everybody for the feedback! So here we go - chapter two my lovelies.]

Maura looked in to the mirror. Day seven. She hated it. It wasn´t because she was afraid to lose Jane, she just missed her. When she awakes, she missed the bunch of dark, messy locks besides her. Her grumpy mood, when she didn't have her coffee. That deep, husky voice, when she asked for five more minutes and the way, she snuggled up at her side. When she worried, about the guys at work, when her detective lies in bed and watched her get dressed. She always complains that her dresses are too sexy. She loved the way, Jane looks at her. She felt sexy, because she knew, why Jane always walked behind her.

Two months ago, Jane asked her, to by her wife. She didn´t expected that. It was clear, that one day, they get married, but she never thought, that Jane would come with that question to her so soon. Besides, she never thought, Jane had such a good taste in jewelry. Obviously she had a got taste in women, but that ring was breathtaking. The proposal was so romantic. She was so happy. That ring leaves never her finger. Except in the morgue or when she showered, the shiny thing sparkles on her right hand. Jane has one too. Maura needed to get her a ring. Not with a diamond, but a small silver one. Simply because she knew Jane. One with a diamond would not fit to her kick ass detective. Now her fiancée did not wear her ring. Somehow, it did bother her.

They had a fight, based on that undercover mission. Maura understood why Jane was the one, who had to do it. Her dad is a mechanic, so she knew everything about it. She looked like a Latina and, what the Doctor didn´t knew, Jane could speak Spanish. Of course, the Italian and Spanish grammar was nearly equal, but Jane never said something like that. The mission was all about drug dealers. Selling and dealing with drugs. Everything happens in that work shop. And Jane was in the middle of the game. Compared with a homicide. It was dangerous, but until they didn´t find the head of the ring, she worked there.

Jane was a homicide detective and it wasn´t her case alone, but the all agreed, that she would by the right person. Maura could live with that. Her only problem was, that Jane refused, that she was also there, as her back up. Cavanaugh thought, I might be a got idea, if Maura where at Jane´s side, but Jane didn´t. _So stubborn…_

It was more important to her, to keep her save, instead of be able to stay at her side. What Maura hated, was the fact that Jane moved out. Well, not really, but as long as this mission goes, she lived in an apartment downtown. Every contact could affect the mission, so all they we´re doing was texting or talking on the phone. _That´s nothing to make a song about._

The biggest problem was the wedding. There was really no need to rush things, but Maura was so excited. She wanted the perfect wedding and the perfect dress, especially that perfect dress. She just cancelled a flight to Italy, a meeting with a designer, because of all that. She wanted to plan things, choose the cake, but she wasn´t able to get one kiss from her fiancée. She could take it six days, but not more. To know, that Jane was in the same town, was not acceptable. There were opportunities. They could have figured it out somehow, but for the case, they didn´t. It was too dangerous. Jane didn´t want to put Maura in any danger and the doctor knew, that with one word, everything could be exposed. She never thought that I could be so hard.

It was not like, she didn´t see Jane. She did, on tape. When Frost and Korsak analyzed the video stuff, Maura was always by their side. She knew the duty, but there was one thing, she couldn´t take: when someone was flirting with her wife (Fiancée was just a temporary description). Jane was hers. To see, how someone else wanted something that belongs to her was nothing, the doctor appreciated. First, there was this girl. Yes, it was a woman, but Maura was too jealous, to define her as one. She noticeable tried to hit on Jane, making her compliments and wanted to get in her pants. She was proud of her fiancée, because Jane turned her down, but this person, admired that amazing body which belongs to her. And then this guy this morning. Same way. Same looks. Maura felt a feeling of jealousy, she never felt before. Usually, Jane was the more jealous type. Sometimes it was too much, but Maura loved it, when Jane did that. Kissed her, touched her and be loud, just to show, that the doctor wasn´t reachable for anyone but her. The ME does that to. In some situations, Jane really did not know what to say. When men flirting with her, Jane know exactly how to deal with them. With women, she behaved like a little child, looking for her mother. She never gets used to it.

Now a woman and a man, where flirting with Jane.

That was enough.

One week without Jane.

No, that was really not acceptable.

She had a plan.

After work, she got home, and took a shower. She wrapped herself in the bathrobe, did her hair and stood a few minutes in her walk in closet. She wanted to look stunning. She wanted that Jane couldn´t tell the difference between left and right. The good thing was, she knew her. Maura picked up the right underwear, this one specific red skirt, because she remembered, how Jane gasped for air the last time. To complete the outfit, she put on her white blouse and those black and white High heels. Jane always said, she was the most beautiful woman, even when she wore a potato bag, but the ME wanted to see Jane drool. She put on her perfume, did her make-up and after she checked herself in the mirror, she grabs her car keys.

The observation was over and Jane was all alone. Maura checked it out. Of course she did. A sex tape for the whole department was the last thing, they needed. The workshop was easily to find and with one last check in the driving mirror, she stepped off her car. She smiled, because she imagined Jane's face. She knocked, but no one was opened. So she walked in. Slowly. Looking to her left and right side. Before she saw Jane, she heard her voice. _That _voice. That voice, who makes her shudder. So deep and raspy, as if Jane was drinking her whole life. Maura didn´t stop. She walked to the car, where she sees her woman repair that mustang. She did not say one word. Again, _that_ voice cut through the silence.

And then, she came forward. Maura tried not to smirk, as Jane looked at her. She felt a rush of blood through her whole system. She analyzed Jane´s body language. Here black eyes, the way, here mouth stood open, her pulse, which trembled on her neck and yes, she saw, how hard it was for Jane, not to fall on the ground. The way, her fiancée looked at her, electrified her skin. She wanted to take her right here and right now. Maura felt the same way, as Jane. The Italian in her overall and the grease on her face. _So god damn sexy…_

But Maura wanted to give Jane a hard time. She played her game, and Jane joined in. It was so hard, not to grin. She bit her bottom lip as she watched the detective. Her poor Jane. The first skin contact after one week, was like an electro shock. Jane did not want to touch her, as Maura could tell. But Maura knew, how to play with her. With her voice, to get what she want, even, when it was just a handshake. And she won. Somehow it was sweet, how Jane struggled with herself. She wanted to ask, what this was all about, but she didn´t. The Doc was the first to walked, as the unimportant car came to the topic. Why? She allowed Jane to check her out, like she always does, but she looked back, to show Jane, that this was all on purpose. It was just a game. She should know, what she missed. This was the body she did not want in the last seven days. She should suffer.

She didn´t know when Jane got her boldness back, but she knew, she did, when she asked her about the gas tank. _She did not just asked that, didn´t she?_

Maura gave her that one look and planned already her payback. She almost laughed. Jane´s hands were shaking, just like her voice. The ME just lowered her voice a little bit and her detective melted away. When Jane got her, the show was over. There was no way, she could lie. So she just told her.

She gasped for air, when Jane grabbed her. Dirty talks always were helpfully. Jane loved it. Maura did never curse, but in bed with Jane, words escaped her mouth, which send her straight to hell. A low moan escaped her mouth, as her backside meets the car hood. Oh yes. She dreamed about this and now it was real. On her car.

Her eyes closed immediately, when those hands touched her thighs. She loved those hands. Strong and unique. Jane always hides her scarred hands, but Maura loved the feeling of them on her skin. That unique feeling. Once, she explained that feeling to her fiancée. Since then, Jane deal better with it. And now those gifted hands, where so close to her core. That voice near her ear droves her crazy. If Jane asked her, to beg, she would do it. She was not in a condition to wait. Not anymore. She winced, when Jane grinding into her. Just once, when Maura needed more.

"Just fuck me Jane. Don´t tease me. I need you."

The gifted hands leaves her tights and ended up by her ass. Jane pressed her lips hardly against Maura´s. I low moan escaped the doc´s mouth. She has missed this feeling. Those soft lips and that taste of them. This was not about making love. They had needs. Everything else could wait. She always loved the way, Jane domains her. They were close embraced. There was no need for air. Not for breathing or between their bodies. Maura was about to break Jane´s pelvic with her legs. Her hands deep in the black mess of hair, their tongues in a hot battle with no end in sight. Maura was the first to break the kiss. Her hands wandered from the hair, to Jane´s zipper. She needed more skin. There was too much clothing on Jane´s body.

"Take it off."

Jane just smirked at her, but Maura wasn´t joking. The brunette slide it down her shoulders, so her arms where free, but she really didn´t want to change her position. Maura didn´t complain. As long as the overall was halfway down her body and she could reach for some skin, she didn´t care. Her hands found her way under the white shirt of Jane´s, and felt the muscles on her abdomen. She never could tell if this was a 6, 8, or 10-pack. Their tensed under her touch and she was surprised, when Jane get rid of that shirt and her bra. Much better. Her hands found directly those tight breasts. Those unique pair of hands, opened every button of her blouse. So slowly, Maura could feel how the impatience in her body rises. She just needed more.

"Don´t. Tease."

Immediately she felt hot, wet lips on her neck. She bucked up. Jane´s knee was between her legs, giving her exactly what she needed - pressure to her center. Maura couldn´t stop her hips from moving. Her blouse leaved her body and with one grab, her bra followed. Jane was kissing, licking, sucking and biting. Her hand lay on Maura´s hips, to hold her, for a better stand. And she did the thing: dirty talk in Italian. Jane never spoke Italian. Maura just heard it once, when Jane was cursing. It was such a turn on. Since then, she used it against her. She teaches Maura, how to pronounced each word right, but every time one word in that language left Jane´s lips, Maura clothes left her body. Automatically. Now she did it again. Whispering in her ear, let her feel her hot breath and those words in that voice. Maura could get a climax alone from that. It makes her so vulnerable. At least, her fiancée didn´t play with her. She didn´t stop her movements, didn´t stop talking and where using her hands for a grader good. Once those fingers touched her breasts, a whimper escaped her throat. She didn´t care about wrinkles or grease.

Jane stopped her movements. Maura was about to grab and put her back, but she disabused. Fingers were replaced by lips and the knee by hands. Even if Jane where spoiling her, she couldn´t stop the teasing. Maura didn´t knew, on which body part she should focus. The talented lips on her breast, who kissed every inch or those hands, which slowly trailed her way up and down her thighs. She twitched, every time Jane was closed to her core. "Jane…"

She was about to push her head down her body, because she couldn´t take it anymore. Jane spread slowly kisses over her tum until she reached to her skirt. Maura felt her thong leave her body. She was more than ready. Her plan was to give Jane a hard time. Now it was Jane, who played with Maura. Her head was between her legs, blowing gently kisses on her left thigh. The ME knew, she didn´t , because she missed her skin. She provoked her. When she felt her breath on her throbbing core, she closed her eyes in anticipation, but felt the next disappointment. Jane looked up and bit her bottom lip. Maura never cursed and rarely in Italian, but she was so furious. And so wet. When she first laid eyes on the detective, she was ready for her.

"Adesso basta! Smettila! Sbrigati, perdinci!" (That´s enough! Stop it! Hurry up for Christ's sake!)

"Sei sicura?" (Are you sure?)

"Smettila di dire cazzate!" (Knock it off already! )

Maura let out a surprised moan, when Jane quickly get down on her, legs on her shoulders, before she could let out another curse. She slides her tongue over her clit. Slow at the beginning. One hand landed on the black mess of hair, to pull her closer to her body. With the other one she tried to find stability. She knew Jane. She would fly away.

"Oh Jane."

The grip of her hands was so tight. It hurts, but it was such a turn on. Jane was about to eat her, like her favorite ice cream. She was licking through those wet folds, sucking on that sensitive knot of nerves and made Maura shiver. Her tongue found her entrance and she cried out. She trusted herself against Jane. She wanted more. More from Jane. The scarred hands hold her even tighter. Knowing. The Honey blonde lost focus on everything. Space-time continuum… which year did they have? Her head fall back and her upper body bucked up.

"Fuck. Oh for Christ´s sake. Faster… don´t stop."

The words escaped her mouth faltering. She didn´t knew when to breathe, to moan, to speak. Maura missed that feeling so much. To come undone with Jane between her legs. This woman knew exactly, how to bring that ME to her climax. She groaned, when those long fingers where twitching her nipples. She laid her free hand on Jane´s, pressing it hard against her breast. Her skin was sweaty and she felt her heart heavy pounding in her chest. Sweet arousal flow though her veins.

"Faster…. I´m…Jane… close….don´t…Jane…."

She felt that tongue change places. From her clit, to her core and back. So fast, that she was about to faint. All her muscles began to tighten, when she felt the first wave of her climax. Jane felt it too. Her tongue flicked so hard and fast over her clit that Maura begin to see stars. She held on those curls, begging for release. She felt a suck and the teeth of her fiancée on her throbbing core. A light bite, a long suck and she came undone. A load moan escaped her throat, screaming Jane´s name and the name of god. Over and over again. Her whole body trembled. Her fingers in a tight grip in Jane´s messy hair.  
She didn´t let Jane stand up already. She was holding her, against her center. Jane guiding her down. Back to earth, with soft kisses. Here eyes were still closed, feeling those kisses on her body. With a satisfied look on her face, she looked at her fiancée. She pulled Jane down for a passionate kiss. She loved it, to taste herself on her tongue. She searched every corner of Jane´s mouth for more of her own juice, until she finally let go of her. They both needed air. Her body still trembled.

Maura heard a low chuckle.

"You impossible. You know that?"

A puzzled look spread across the honey blondes face.

"I don´t know what you're talking about."

"Hives, Maur."


	3. Chapter 3

"You are jealous?!" Jane blurt out, when she heard the words from her fiancée.  
"Why? I´m the one, walking around drug dealers. It is better than being a prostitute, but nothing to be jealous of. "

"Oh Jane, what are you talking about? You don´t remember?"

"What did I do?" Jane tried to remember, what she said to harm Maura, because she always managed to do that, but she can´t remember anything.

Maura just kissed her. That hurt look on her fiancée´s face made her. A small little kiss, to show Jane, that she did nothing wrong.

"Nothing. You did nothing."

"So are you going to explain it to me or?"

"Well there was this… woman and…" Maura blushed. She couldn´t get out the words. She was ashamed by herself, that she was so jealous.

"No way! Maura Isles, you are not going to tell me, that you watched those tapes?" Jane remembered immediately that one woman, who flirted with her.

"Of course I do!"

"I´m going to kill Frost. That was nothing. She was flirting with me, but I turned her down. She was very resistant."

Once Jane recognized, how jealous Maura was, she had a thought. It was ridiculous. Maura was still on the car hood. She was not lying anymore, but sitting bare-chested in front of her. So was Jane, standing, between her legs. Their hands lay on Maura´s thigh, caressing each other's hand.

"She didn´t leave me alone. And she made me compliments. A lot compliments. Said I looked sexy. She admired my body musculature. My gluteus maximus. My biceps and triceps. And she tried to count my abs."

Jane talked in a low voice, pronounced each word slowly. Although she was no doctor, she could tell, her ME was pissed. She didn´t want a fight with her fiancée. Maura knew her. She should know, that Jane tormented her. It worked. Those skilled fingers nagging in her own thighs, leaving a sassy smirk on Jane´s face.

"She didn´t want a date or have dinner with me. You know what she said to me?"

Maura was so furious and so jealous. Jane felt a new rush of wetness between her legs. She leaned forward, as she felt Maura´s hands on her abdomen. Her nails were clawing in her abs. _Oh yes. _The detective licked over her lips, leaving a slight kiss under the earlobe of her fiancée.

"She wanted to fuck me."

Maura´s reaction was quite painful. Her nails digging deeper in Jane´s skin. Jane never stopped smirking. And then, it was all too fast. Maura pushed her away and jumped from the car hood. She was cursing in French, a sign that she was really angry. Jane didn´t understand a word, but it wasn´t necessary. Seeing her fiancée in this rage, make her swallow. Her heart raced in a speed, none of them could follow. The honey-blonde couldn´t stop her cursing, complaining with this angry voice in this seductive language. She grabbed Jane, pushed her fiercely against the car and pressed her body hard against her sculpture. In one fast movement, the rest of her overall landed on the floor. In less than a second, the chuckle stocked in Jane´s throat, as Maura pushed two fingers inside of her. She jumped almost, not because it did hurt, but Maura take her which such a force. It was a pleasant surprise.

"Fuck."

"Oh I will."  
It sounded like a threat, the way, Maura spit out the words. She was so angry. She knew, Jane played with her, but it made her so furious. She knew, that there wasn´t anything going on, but the possibility, that this bitch, had spoken those words out, made her frantic. Jane moaned hat her words. Maura trusted fast and hard in and out of her, pushing Jane on her shoulder down. And then she stopped her movements. She pressed Jane on the hood. She was whining of the loss of movements. Her hips bucking up, searching for Maura´s hand. She needed her.

"Maura…" A begging tone in Jane´s voice, showed the ME, how much she needed her right now.

"Tell me."

"What?"

"That you want me."

As she said the words, one hand stroke gently Jane´s clit, make slowly circles. Yes, she was teasing her. She deserved it. Maura loved the alpha female side on her fiancée. Maura had a submissive part in her body and Jane knew how to satisfy this part of her. But something the ME believes, she liked it more the other way around. Jane had one bad habit: she wanted to be in control, every time. Maura loved it too much, to dominate that strong body from her detective. When she knew, how to touch that graceful body. To be in control, over every muscle. She was the one, taking care of that goddess, in every way she was capable of. Jane lied here, so vulnerable, begging. Maura loved the way Jane looked, when she was in that position. Jane´s whole body trembled, seeking for me skin contact. Maura noticed. She noticed every movement of that exposed body in front of her, which belongs to her. Only to her.

"Yes…"

A smile played on her lips. Maura leaned forward, kissing the cleavage of her firm breasts and licking all her way up to Jane´s neck. She knew where her weak spot was. Jane knew it too. She tried to squirm out of that position, but Maura had her in her grip. "Nice try." On the right side on her throat, settle in the middle of her neck, was her weakness point. Sometimes Maura just blew at it and Jane literally jumped. It was very sensitive and very effective for the foreplay. Her lips covered that specific area and she felt Jane shudder beneath her. She sucked and bite in that spot of skin until she moved to Jane´s ear.

"Yes what?"

"I want you."

Maura sucked at Jane´s earlobe.

"And?"

"Maur, please."

Jane squirm beneath her, already on that point, where she would do anything, to make Maura continue her movements.

"Tell me, that you don´t what that bitch."

Weren´t Jane in that position, she would have laughed, but she wasn´t in any position, to make any joke or let out some sarcastic words. Maura entered her once and Jane let out a whimper.

"Shit. Just fuck me. I want **you** to fuck me. Please."  
She let out a moan of relief, as Maura´s finger finally complete her again.

Maura rubbed against Jane´s body, thrusting her hips into her, digging deeper and harder in Jane. She steadied her hand, to get faster in and out Jane´s core. Add more pressure, so Jane wouldn´t remember her badge number. She loved the way, their breast were pressed together. "Maura…" The honey-blonde just looked at her. Eyes closed, open mouth and escaping groans. The way, Jane moans her name in the deep, harsh voice, make her shudder. It didn´t took long. She was so wet at the beginning and Maura felt her walls tighten up against her fingers. She added a third finger. Jane´s fingernails digging deep in her back. As the grip tightened and she felt her muscled tensed up, she knew, the climax was on the way.

"Come for me Jane. I want you to scream my name."

And Jane screamed. She thanked god, the Holy Ghost and Jesus Crist for this woman, when her body writhing from that sensation.

"Oh Maura..Jesus Christ!"

Maura almost laughed, when she looked at Jane. Jane never loses control, but with her, she thanked the whole church, for Maura´s existence, because she was the only person, who brings her in a relaxed atmosphere. She placed light kisses on Jane´s collar bone, guiding her down and caressing her.

"I hope you know, I was joking." Jane´s voice almost cracked up. It was so deep and hardly to understand, but it was nothing, Maura would complain about.

"Of course Jane. It wasn´t very funny, but you made your point." Maura lifted her head up, to look at her satisfied fiancée.

"I thought it was hilarious." The sarcastic tone not fail to hear, Maura gave her a pat on her thigh. Before Jane could say or do anything in response, the honey-blonde kissed her. It was a sweet kiss. The both women showed the other how much they feel for them, after they gave in their needs. After a few minutes, the kiss broke, but they didn´t left each other's side. They looked at each other, with a smile on their face, just happy, that they can do that after that week.

"You should dress. It´s very distracting."

"You are impossible. You´re that one who complains all the time, that every man in the world looking at my décolletage and you can´t look me in the eyes, detective?"

"Oh stop. I´m your fiancée. Whenever I want to look down there, I will. But right now, these are giving me a very hard time. _These_ shouldn´t even be here."

"You should be very lucky, that I said yes."

"Oh I am." Jane knew exactly, what Maura meant. She would be even happier, when they get married and Maura say that one specific word again.

Their smiled at each other, before, after a short kiss, they decided to get dressed. Well, Jane get dressed. Maura searched for her underwear below her car.

"Jane, did you see me lingerie?"

"Um, no. What color is it?" A playfully tone were wrapped around Jane words. Sometimes, Maura didn´t get it, when Jane was joking, but today, the brunette knew, she would.

"Jane!"

"Yes Doctor Isles?"

Maura turned around. First she saw that cheeky smirk on Jane´s face and then, she recognized her thong in her left hand.

"Stop playing around."

"I appreciated the view."

"You´re impossible."

"I know, but you marry me anyway, so I can carry on."

Maura grabbed her underwear. Jane looked around, to make sure, no one´s sneaked in, during their little make out session.

"You should go Maur. You never have should come here in first place, but I really appreciated it. You should have called me. Really. It´s not safe here."

"Darling, I made sure, that no one was here. I thought, when we make a sex tape, we should do it in our bedroom."

"You know what I meant."

"I know, I just, I really miss you Jane. It´s awful without you."

The distance between quickly closed, when Jane walked over and pulled Maura in her arms.

"Same her, Maur. I promise you, it won´t be long until I come home. Just a few more days. And stop being jealous. I hate that bitch. She…"

"Language, Jane."

Jane looked shocked at Maura.

"Really? You allowed to say that, but i´m not?"

"We were in the middle of intercourse. You know I can´t stop myself at this point."

"What i´m trying to say was, it is hard, to pretend, that i´m not about to marrying you. I wanted to told her, that i´m with the most beautiful woman in the world, but I couldn´t. And without the ring, even that nasty guy wanted to get in my pants. And stop saying intercourse. It´s a terrible description."

"It´s just a word Jane."

"Whatever."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Jane gave her sweetest smile to the honey blonde, when they ended up, kissing each other.

"Did you fix my car?" There was a tone in Maura´s words, the brunette didn´t quite get. Sounded sarcastic.

"I cut the brake, but it should start." When someone was good in sarcastic answers, then it was Jane.

Maura was joking with Jane, but the ME didn´t know, how to play that game. She really thought, Jane would manipulate her car. The detective just shake´s her head.

"Dumbest genius I know. Next time, call me. Don´t cut any other cable on your car. Ok? And now go. I can´t focus on anything when you… in that dress…. And… GO!"

Maura let out a giggle, when she looked at her Jane, who sounded like a 5-year-old-girl. After one last kiss, which last longer than planned, she climbed into her car and drove home. To their home, without her future wife. Jane said, just a few more days. She could take it. Of course she would. She heard the vibrate sound of her mobile phone. Of course, she was not one of the citizens, driving and texting at the same time, but once, she was at home, she read it.

**I have a hickey on my neck. On purpose, Doctor Isles?**

**Marking me territory, Detective. **


	4. Chapter 4

[Thanks everybody for following this story. And a special thanks to london chic 68 for the reviews ;) This chapter is less smut, but they need a break. Hope you like it anyway. Tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions, let me know too.]

* * *

The case was closed.

Like Jane said, after three days, they got their 'kingpin'. After Maura left, Jane was relieved, that no one perceived her presence. Jane had known. She had known the day her eyes would never see that beautiful face of her fiancée. She was unsure, if some Mexican drug dealers, really wanted a war with Paddy Doyle, but she would never test out her limits in this. Not, when it involved the safety of Maura. But what Jane knew was that Paddy or the Mexicans would shoot her down, without an eye blink. She was just a cop, no valuable commodity. Gladly no one followed Maura and no one asked serious questions about that hickey. They did, but Jane had her ways, to avoid questions.  
The last days were a little well, fiery. First she had given that bitch a rebuff. Jane really didn´t say a word. After she crane her neck, the case was clear. Jane could feel Maura´s eyes on her. They really got into a fight. Jane thought, this would be enough. Maura had marked her. It was clear, Jane didn´t fell. No one got a bruise on his neck. But that woman, didn´t stop bothering Jane. Jane was in a dilemma. She thought about Maura, the wedding, sleeping with her in one bed and it was so easy, to cut that bitch short, but then she was busted. She tried to stay calm, which wasn´t an easy exercise, but once the hot temper heat up, it was the Italian bad ass detective against a criminal Spanish woman. Jane was on the brink, to beat her. Sadly, her weapon was not on her belt.

And then, the delivery with drugs arrived. The place was a mess. Jane felt a little insecure. She was never patient. On that day, when she knew, Frost and Korsak and most of the BPD was outside, she was so nervous. Except from Maura, no one see´s it, when Jane Rizzoli was nervous. Not at work. She had her poker face, her swag and her way, to take things in her hand, but here, she sweats her core out. It all happens so fast. Once, the head of the drug circle was in the picture, Jane said the code word. The building was surrounded. From all sides the drug unit and her partners entered the place. There where shootings, screaming and finally Jane could do it: take out her gun and be that harsh detective she was born to. One cop got shot, some dealers also, but they get their target. Oh well, Jane got shoot too or like she would say:

"Back off! It´s just a scratch!"

She punched the paramedic halfway in the face, when Frost pulled her away from the ambulance.

"Thanks man. I hate doctors or the wannabe in there."

"You about to marry one."

"She likes to play with dead people. That´s okay for me."

Frost just laughed.

"You should really see a doctor. That looks nasty."

"It´s nothing. Just a graze."

"I really don´t want to call Dr. Isles."

"Don´t you dare! You promised me."

"I just said, I wouldn´t tell her about tonight, but you got shot. That was not part of the agreement."

Jane took a moment, to reconsider the situation. She wouldn´t go to a hospital. That guy in the ambulance screwed up too. She knew, she needed at least a patch. Maura would kill her, if she would walk all night with that open wound on her side.

"Let´s go. You drive."

"Where are we going?"

"To the only doctor with the permission, to touch my body."

Jane asked Frost and Korsak, to tell Maura no word about the operation. Somehow, she wanted to tell Maura, that she would come home, but Jane didn´t want her on the radar. To risky. Now she was the one with the bleeding side. Funny. She shot herself on the right side of her abdomen and now someone took over the left hip. Jane knew, Maura would be mad. She knew and it kills her.

"You are afraid of your girlfriend?"

"What? Nah!"

"You bite your nails."

Frost laughed and Jane couldn´t believe it.

"Did you attend some goofy genius convention too?"

"I´m your partner. I know you."

"That obvious?"

"Yeah."

Jane let out a load sigh until she looked at Frost.

"Do you know that feeling, when you about to run in a trap?"

„I think i don´t understand."

"Come on, you know her. Maura got that look. That one specific look, which freaks me out. Every time I do or say something wrong, she give me that look. I hate that look. It scares the shit out of me. You must know. Every woman had that look."

"Yeah, I know exactly want you mean. My ex-girlfriend always looked at me that way. But her eyes, were like this big, torn open, like Korsak in interrogation room."

"Man that´s creepy."

"Jane, you got that look too. I´m glad you´d never want to punch me in the face."

"I show you Frost. Really, you get never scared at my look ever again. I swear."

"I really not want to get involved in this."

"Oh, I'm not stepping alone into the lion´s den."

When they arrived at the BPD, Jane felt like home. She missed it. She missed her car, her desk, the autopsies and the whole Rizzoli family drama. She hate those undercover operations. Usual she didn´t need to move out at her home, but this time, it was different. Never ever. She was a homicide detective, not a crack whore.

Frost tried to help her, but Jane gave him that look.

"My legs are perfectly fine Frost. Now go inside."

They stood in front of the elevators. Jane felt terrible. Not scarred but somehow afraid of her fiancée. Her palms were sweaty and her heart pumped the blood faster in her veins.

"You go first. Bring her in a good mode."

"Ugh. The foreplay belongs to you."

"Frost! Jeez. I don´t meant that. Cheer her up or something like that."

"With Barry White? Did you bought flowers too?"

"Just walk."

Frost really didn´t go forward. She didn´t blame him. Maura was not dumb. She would have recognized that half of the BPD was gone. Or, with much luck, she was all day in some dead body. Even that office label, freaked her out.

**B 101**  
**Maura Isles**  
**Chief Medical Examiner**

"Please Frost."

Jane pushed him in. She pressed herself on the wall, beneath the door, trying, not to make a sound. Her side hurt, but it wasn´t that bad.

"Oh, Detective Frost."

Jane sigh with relief. Maura was in a good mood.

"Hell Dr. Isles."

"What can I do for you?"

"I…ehm, you know…."

"Are you bleeding?"

"What?"

"Detective Frost you have blood on your side and some reddish-brown stain on your forehead."

"Oh. Yeah i´m fine. It´s not … my blood."

Jane felt in that moment, like she was superwoman. She heard the clock ticking. The people in the crime lab. The Elevator. Her own breath. Her racing heart and then she heard Maura. How her brain process Frost words. The problem with a genius: they know everything. You give them a little piece and they figured it all out. Maura was exactly the same way. It could have been Korsak, Frankie or Cavanaugh´s blood. But Maura knew. Maura knew, how Jane was.

"Where is she? Where is Jane?" And the tone in her voice changed.

Jane almost fell to the floor.

"Shit!" She held her breath, when she heard, how loud she was. Frost heard it too. Maura as well.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli. You don´t tell me, that you hide behind my door like a 5-year-old girl?"

Jane thought, only her mother had that effect, calling her by her whole name and frightens her to death. Maura did it better. When she heard those heels clicking, she entered her office.

"I wasn´t hiding. Can i please be at least 6?"

Maura´s eyes dilated, when she looked at Jane. She didn´t really looked at her, she looked at the dark red, big soaked circle on her shirt.

"What happened?"

Maura ran the few feet to Jane, pressing her hand against Jane´s wound.

"Ouch."

Jane moved away from Maura´s touch, her face more than in pain.

"What happened? What are you doing here? What about the undercover…"

Jane and Frost exchanged one look, and Maura knew. Her whole face expression changed. In silence, Frost gave Jane right, but he didn´t dare to rise up his voice. Jane neither. _That_ look.

"No. Jane, no."

"I didn´t want you to get involved."

"That´s your excuse? You got involved. I assume there is a bullet in your body. Again!"

"It´s just a scratch Maur."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"What?!"

"I think I go upstairs. Looking for Korsak."

Frost gave Jane a short look, giving her mental strength and headed then out to the elevator.

Jane just stood there. She didn´t know what to say. Maura was angry with her. She didn´t blame her for that.

"What were you thinking?"

"I don´t know Maur." Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"You don´t know? That´s all? What happened Jane?"

"I found the head of the drug circle. I called Frost and half of the BPD came to that warehouse. I told him… I told everybody, not mention one word to you. I didn´t want you in the line of fire."

"But you got shot!"

"Maura, you are the daughter of an Irish mob boss. Do you think I put you in the goldfish bowl? They had killed you. Your face was all over the news. As soon as they had seen you, they would have tried to kill you. I wasn´t sure, if I was able to safe you. That´s why I told Frost, not to mention it. Don´t blame him. It´s my fault. I told him."

"Why are you not in a hospital? You lost a lot of blood."

"You know I hate hospitals. The paramedic tried to look at this, but I punched him. It´s not that bad."

"Jane Rizzoli you look like an adult but sometimes i´m not sure about that. We are driving now."

"No Maura. I´m not going. You look at it."

"I´m a medical examiner, not a surgeon."

"You are my fiancée. When someone gets the permission to look at it, then it is you. I´m not going to a hospital."

Maura knew how stubborn Jane could be. She wouldn´t stay at home with a flu, with a sprained ankle and even with a bullet in her body. The ME was at least happy, that Jane was here. Somehow she knew, Frost took her. Jane would never have come to her, when she had another chance.

"Ok. Tell me happened. And take of your shirt."

"I don´t know what happen. There was a shooting and well, now I got the scratch on my side. Maybe someone´s cat attacked me."

Because Jane didn´t took of her shirt, Maura came closer and laid hands on her hem. Jane was in pain, but she didn´t want Maura to worry. That she winced like a beaten up dog, doesn´t make it really better. Jane almost screamed, when her shirt left her body. It was stuck into the wound and it burned like hell.

"Just a scratch Jane?"

Jane just looked at her, with a try, to hide the pain in her face expression. She didn´t dare to move, when Maura took a closer look at her shooting wound. It hurt, but she didn´t want to show it.

"You need stitches."

"What?! No. Just give me a patch. I need to go to the homicide department."

"Shut up!"

Jane swallowed. Her eyes were dilated and she couldn´t believe that Maura cursed at work. It wasn´t really a good sign.

"You´re unbelievable. I waited ten days for you. I was afraid, that they kill you and you didn´t say a word to me, that you came back. And now you sitting here, with this shoot wound and don´t understand. I´m losing my mind because of you and you don´t understand. You don´t move or don´t say one more word. We are going to the morgue, but don´t you dare to say one more word."

Jane wanted to say something to make it better, but she knew, a sorry wouldn´t change anything. She stood up, following Maura.

"Lie down on the autopsy table."

At least, ten sarcastic comments waited to leave Jane´s mouth, but she didn´t dare to let them out. She lift herself up and laid slowly down. She didn´t had the guts, to look Maura in the eyes. The ME was mad at her.

"What the hell." Jane jerked away from Maura. The ME just cleaned her wound, but it hurts a lot more, than the scratch itself. Maura didn´t raise her voice once. Her grip was tighter as she did her job. She always stitched Jane together. She should be happy, that she allowed to do it, but she wasn´t. She wasn´t happy, that her fiancée finally was home like this. Tattered. That wasn´t really fulfilling. She cleaned her wound, stitches it up and when she put on the patch, she couldn´t hide her feelings anymore. Tears appeared in her eyes and she sniffed, in a lame try to hide it.

In the corner of her eye, Jane noticed that movement.

"Maura. I´m so sorry."

She tried to reach Maura, but the honey-blonde stepped away.

"Don´t."

There was one thing, that Jane couldn´t see: when her fiancée was crying. The worst thing was, when she was crying because of her. Jane didn´t listen. She stood up, didn´t care about her loss of clothes and pulled Maura in her arms. Maura clung on her, like Jane was her oxygen to breath. Jane could feel the tears on her skin, felt pain on her side, but she didn´t let go of Maura.

"I´m so sorry Maura. I didn´t mean to. I´m fine." The brunette whispered in Maura´s ear, trying to comfort her.

Once, Maura felt, that Jane winced because she caused her pain, she let go of her.

"Oh no. Did I hurt you? I´m so sorry Jane. I..didn´t..."

The detective gave her fiancée her sweetest smile, when she took her face between her hands. Her thumbs caressing the skin of her cheeks in slowly circles.

"Maur listen to me. I´m fine, okay? I punched the paramedic. When I can do that, a hug from won´t kill me. I´m really sorry Hon. I wanted to surprise you, without that extra, of course. I knew that you missed me and I thought, when I just showed up, we could have a nice dinner."

"You have no idea, how much I missed you. I was so scared and now you showed up, just like this. I was afraid of losing you. Again."

"I will never go undercover. I swear. Next time, Martinez can put on a wig. Or Frankie could show himself up in a dress. Or both. I don´t care."

Maura laughed, because she pictured those two with their wigs and dresses. She leaned her head against Jane´s shoulder. The honey-blonde blow a slight kiss on her collarbone, give a sigh of relief, because she could touch Jane again. Yes, she got shot, but at least she was alive and that stupid undercover operation was over.

"Can we just go home?"

"Yeah, I think I need a shower. I smell like old grease."

"Indeed."

"Hey."

They both laughed until they finally decided that it was time for a kiss. A tiny innocent kiss, full of love. Both pair of eyes were closed, when their forehead leaned against the other.

"Do you have something to wear? I don´t want to wear my bloody shirt again. But no dress."

"Yes, I think in my office must be something. Just one more minute. I like it in here."

"That´s my line."

"Once we are married, it´s our line, so get used to it."

"We share our coffee too?"

"No. You put too much sugar in it."

Jane laughed, her hands on the back of her ME, pressing their bodies together, happy, that she can go back home.

"You really punched the poor paramedic?"

"Yes, I thought the angry sex belongs to you. He wasn´t really my type."


End file.
